Akane
"Do not worry young one, It's my promise to give you a beautiful end." -'Akane' About Not much is known of the demon "Akane" other than it's name. It wanders the various lands of the world spreading chaos and violence. It is believe this demon is somehow connected to the Goddes of Chaos herself, Atien. The appearance of this elusive demon is so rare that the only noted sightings of it have been before or after an catastrophe. The demon also have an insatiable hunger, Often asking for food from merchants or food vendors. When denied food the demon doesn't react as one would expect. It doesn't go into a violent fit, instead it prefers to take victims that others will not notice such as the homeless or diseased. The demon also seems to have a twisted view of death. It's sees death as an act of art, promising to give it's victims a beautiful but gruesome death. It also sees it's catastrophic attacks to be no more than a display, an act of sorts. Only when it's performance ends will it close it's curtains and move on to the next town. Biology Akane appears physically similar to an anthropomorphic cervine (Deer-like). Notable differences being that large horn protruding from it's head, Scales along it's back, and a mouth at the end of it's tail. The mouth at the end of it's tail has a single row of sharp teeth lining it's upper and lower "Jaw" and also has a lengthy tongue. The scales on it's back are believed to be some form of armor though it is not known why this demon developed the scales. The horn serves no known purpose. The demon is recorded to have green fur, the fur on it's forearm and lower legs being longer and a darker shade of green compared to the rest of it's fur. The Hair-like fur upon it's head also shares this difference. It's horn, hooves, inner-ear, eyes, and both tongues glow a very bright blue. The scales on it's back are an off-white color, similar to that of an eggshell, it's underbelly also shares this coloration instead of the green hues of the rest of it's fur. It's tail's fur isn't any longer than the fur covering most of it's body but features and odd arrangement of stripes varying in shades of green. The demon also has a strange sigil on it's right hip, the origins and nature of the sigil are still unknown Magic? Oddly enough the demon "Akane" prefers to not use magic, if it does it's very rare. The only magic it's known to use frequently are listed below: ''Teleportation: ''This ability is self explanatory, though it seems Akane isn't able to teleport farther than a couple hundred meters and must know where it is teleporting. Otherwise it may end up partially in a tree or other solid object. ''Heal: ''The demon is capable of healing but it is required to rest when doing so. This means the demon is incapable of healing while in combat. Other than the above listed abilities the demon prefers to use it's bodies raw physical power to tear through defenses. Notice While in the chatroom Akane will not act violently towards other characters. It is only when she is approached in a violent way that she will respond as such. I just wanted to give the demon a place in RP and looked at the gods to decide which it would be loosely associated with, who knows maybe later on it'll be very strongly associated with Atien.Category:Supernatural Character